Cinderneko
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: A truly crazy rags to riches story as Cinderneko a.k.a Kyo battles evil stepsisters Rin and Kagura, the always pmsing stepmother Akito and even his fairy godmother... err fairy godfather who plans to turn Kyo into a brand new... woman? Yaoi.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another story for you. I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the fairy tales that were made over the years but this story is mine. I really do hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing this story so far.

Cinderneko

Chapter One

All stories must have a beginning and this story is by far no different in that fact. There is a beginning, middle, and an end as well as a problem, a climax and a resolution. But it seems that that's all that story seems to agree with at least when it comes to fairytales. Because this, my friend, is not any ordinary family we are dealing with so it goes as says that this should not be any ordinary fairytale.

It began 'once upon a time' thrown in with a 'long time ago' with just a dash of 'in a far off land.' All bits good ingredients for a good fairytale as our heroine… err hero started off on his journey to find his soul mate. But first he had to get out of the situation he was in before he could even do that.

And that my friends was in the arms of one Kagura Sohma who was hugging Kyo so tightly that he was afraid he was going to meet that big Buddha in the sky. His skin was already going deathly pale under his tan skin as his chrisom eyes began to roll to the back of his head. A curse on his lips prepared for his dying breath before he found his captor wrenched away from him.

He collapsed on the ground gasping, hands and knees on the ground. He sucked in the glorious air and looked to see who was his savoir before for sawing the bitch Rin grinning at him. He used bitch lightly because he had a few other choice names for the other stepsister but since this is a PG-13 story the other names will be laid to the side.

If it wasn't Kagura trying to hug him and force him to marry her it was Rin getting him to do her dirty business. He couldn't keep count of how many guys he had to dump for that bitch. Some being so psycho that he watched them end their lives over a bridge for her. Or even try to stalk her but Rin quickly remedied that by having Kyo exterminate them.

She always rationalized it as a good thing. Less Rin obsessed people on the streets ready to jump a girl who looks like Rin at any moment. Plus their organs were donated to the hospital… so that was good, right? Or that was what he tried to convince the ghosts that tried to visit him at night.

But even if Kyo thought that Rin was a pain in the ass she was by far not the voice. No it was all reserved for one person who had an orchestra her evil walking in song wile another played her exiting song.

**Her**… gah he had to switch to bold when speaking **her** name because **she** was horrible. **She** made Hitler look like a Kindergarten teacher and Cujo look like a cute Chihuahua you can accessorize. **She** was **THE QUEEN OF THE BITCHES** and all minor bitches like Rin bowed down before **her** might. There should be a picture of **Akito** next to the word 'bitch,' 'psycho,' 'tyrant' 'manipulator,' and whatever evils you could throw in the mix.

It sent a shiver down Kyo's spine when he even went close to **Akito's** side of the house on the west wing. Just moving left sent shivers down his spine even if he was in the marketplace. She was that manipulative that she made sure she fucked up your head so you didn't know what was up and what was down unless she told you.

'That's probably why my idiot father married the bitch, huh? Probably because he looked at **her** and **she** used some kind of Jedi mind trick or something,' he mumbled. 'I wonder could **she** be related to Dark Vader… or maybe **she** used to teach him or something. Whatever it is I'm staying far from **her** for a week because it seemed **THE ROYAL BITCH**,his** stepmother** was PMSing and not even Kureno **her** 'boy toy' would dare go near him.

The only one who ventured out to Akito during this time was Kyo's father. But that only because after eating his own cooking he hadn't quite been all up there. Like his 'common sense' took a permanent dirt nap leaving him ass out and his son a near slave.

And who may you say was our dear hero of the story. The last people who called him Kyonichi, Kyon Kyon or even Koneko ended up in ER quickly. Or whatever passed for ER during that time, which frankly wasn't his concern.

His given name was Kyo. But others… Others and I call him Cinderneko. So from now all he will be referred as such.

To be continued…

A/N: No comment except didn't feel like writing more until I get reviews.

Preview of next chapter: _"I know you weren't trying to do a hit and run!" growled out Cinderneko glaring at the two-toned haired man. He pushed back his goggles to lift an eyebrow at the scowling, orange haired man._

"_Well I didn't know you can do a hit and run on a bicycle…" trailed off Prince Hatsuharu in confusion._

"_Well Sherlock you fucking almost managed," huffed Cinderneko pissed._

"_But my name isn't Sherlock…"trailed off Hatsuharu in frustration._


End file.
